Smoke Gets in Your Lies
Smoke Gets In Your Lies is the 2nd episode in the first season of the CBS television series ''The Nanny'' which was aired on November 10, 1993. Plot Trying to teach Brighton to be nicer to his sisters, Fran and Val tell him the story of a kid they knew who was meaner than him. Brighton takes that as a challenge and gets a note from his principal about being caught smoking. When Fran realizes that she might be Brighton's "inspiration", she decides to keep it from Mr. Sheffield. Fearing a retaliation from Brighton, she decides to tell him the truth, but is surprised when Brighton doesn't blame her. Nonetheless, he still has to learn his lesson, so Fran takes Brighton to see her chain-smoking grandma Yetta. Starring :Fran Drescher as Fran Fine :Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield :Daniel Davis as Niles :Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock :Nicholle Tom as Maggie Sheffield :Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield :Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Special Guest Star :Carol Channing as Herself Recurring cast :Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello :Ann Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg Guest starring :Jonathan Baker as Composer :Esther Lapiduss as Auditioner :Michael McCarthy as Assistant :Blanche Rubin as Elderly Lady :Timothy Thompson as Pianist Quotes Fran: ''(to Brighton) Honey, I am so far ahead of you, we're in different time zones. ''(The doorbell rings at the Sheffield mansion) Fran: Oh, that's Val. You know, it's her first time to the mansion and she's my best friend, so I just want her to drop dead. Niles: How thoughtful. I'll leave, you pose. (as Niles gets and opens the door, Fran strikes a pose for Val) Val: (with a look of amazement on her face as she enters the mansion) I'm droppin' dead. Niles: ''(to Fran)'' Mission accomplished. (Maxwell and Fran are talking alone) Maxwell: Brighton's mother was the only one who could handle him. They had a special kind of relationship... He feared her! Fran: He's gonna fire me. I'd fire me. Just when I figured out the bidet is not a water fountain. Maggie: Dad's too busy. He doesn't have time to spend with us. Grace: Maybe Daddy's seeing other children! (Fran and Maxwell are in the middle of an argument) Fran: Well, it's very easy for you to find faults. You're off all day with the glamorous theater people while I'm stuck at home working like a dog raising the kids. Maxwell: You're the nanny. It's your job. Fran: (exasperated) Well, you're the father, it's your job too... (lowering her voice and looking down) ''Mr. Sheffield, sir. '''Maxwell': Go to your room.'' (looking at Fran)Yes, you. '''Fran': (to Niles) Can you believe he sent me to my room?! He is so adorable sometimes. Brighton: Hey, Maggs, wow! You look really beautiful. Maggie: And...? Brighton: And, nothing...You look really good! Maggie: Shut up, Brighton! Fran: Why are you being so nice to your sister? Who'd you kill? Brighton: Why does everyone assume the worst of me? Fran: It saves time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1